A Wonderful Summer!
by Rvhanna3
Summary: Kat always has had a thing for baseball, but does she have a thing for romance and drama? Read to find out. Enjoy!
1. New State, New Town, New Neighbors

**This is my first story I hope you enjoy it! PLZ reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the sandlot and its characters! Just Kat, Nick, and their mom!**

** ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>"We are moving?" I shouted at my ma.<p>

"Honey, I got a new job, and its for the best" She answered

I ran to my room and slammed my door shut. I jumped on my bed and stuck my face in my pillow.

_UGH, I don't wanna move I'm happy living here! _

Let me introduce myself. My name is Katherine Elizabeth Ruth (not like Babe Ruth). People usually call me Kat. I'm 13 years old. I have ice blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, sun kissed skin, and long legs. I never really saw myself as pretty but the boys did.

*Knock knock* "What!" I yelled.

"Hey, It's only me" My brother Nick said as he pushed the door open and closed it when he was in my room.

"Oh" I said as I put my face back in the pillow. "Hey I know its hard to take in but come on we are moving to CALAFORNIA!" Nick exclaimed excitedly.

_Nick does have a good point._

Wait what am I thinking! "Nick, look I finally got on to the baseball team and I don't wanna quit a week after I got on!" I told him. He didn't say anything back all he did was sit there. "And I've been waiting for a year already!" I broke the silence.

Nick walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Sis, just be happy" He said. I started to open my mouth to argue but he beat me to it. "For ma" He said.

_Now that he puts it that way I guess I could do it…for ma_

"Fine, but you have to help me pack" He smiled.

-Next Week-

*Ding Dong* "I'll get it!" I yelled out so Nick and mom would hear me.

I opened the door to see a middle age women and man, and a boy about my age with dark brown hair, tan skin, and gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Uh, Hi" I finally said. "You must be the new neighbors" The women said. "Yes, do you want me to go get my ma" I replied. "Sure, Sweetie" The women said.

I walked away from the door into my mothers room and saw her putting clothes in her dresser. "Ma there's some people at the door" I said. "Okay, I'll be right there go get your boxes from the truck and unpack" She said sweetly.

I walked pass our neighbors to the big U-HAUL truck and started searching for my boxes.

"Need any help" A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see the new neighbor boy grinning. "Hi, I'm Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez, But you can call me Benny" He said.

"I'm Katherine Elizabeth Ruth, and you can call me Kat" I said blushing like crazy. "Huh, Ruth, Like The Babe" He Said. "Uh, if you know who that is…" He corrected himself. "Wanna bet" I pointed to the box that said "Kat's Baseball Stuff" in Nick messy handwriting.

"Oh" he blushed. "You play baseball". "Yep, since I was five" I smiled.

"Uh, I didn't know girls ca-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there for your sake" I cut him off.

"Well, um, do you need any help with your boxes" Benny said.

"Uh, yea sure" I grinned.

-Later that day-

When my room was unpacked me and Benny sat on the floor just talking about baseball, and stuff. Then, he told me about the sandlot and that he plays baseball everyday there with 7 of he's friend (smalls isnt going to be in the story yet) and how they need another person.

"So would you like to be our 9th player" Benny spoke. "Sure" He grinned goofy like. Then I started laughing hard. "What" he said joining in. "Your *laugh* smile" I said in between laughs. "Ya what about it" He stopped. I stopped laughing too and smiled "Its cute" I blushed and he smiled.

"So are y- I mean so is yours" He turned really red.


	2. Shes Got GAME!

**Here is Chapter 2! I hope your enjoying my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot and its characters, I only own Kat and her family.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kat, I love you. I always will." Benny whispered in my ear.<em>

"_I love you too Benny" I whispered back._

_Then Benny leaned forward, closer, clos-_

-Dream over-

"KAT!" A voice yelled. My eyes fluttered open. Then, I saw him.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper shouted.

"Your mom let me in…she's nice" Benny smiled.

_Great, thanks mom_

"Aren't you going to sandlot with me today" He raised his left eyebrow. Then I remembered I agreed to going to the sandlot with him at 7:30, wait what time is it. _7:45. Oh shit._

I grabbed a brush and put my hair in a long blonde ponytail. Then, I grabbed some faded jeans and a white t-shirt. I looked at Benny motioning for him to get out so I could change and he did.

When I was done changing I grabbed a ball cap and put it on and pulled my ponytail through the hole. I looked at the clock and it was 7:55. I ran out of my room and grabbed Benny's wrist and ran.

-At the Sandlot-

Benny and I were the first ones at the sandlot.

There was 3 bases, a home plate, weeds on the outline of the field, and a old dugout. There was everything except grass. I fell in love with it right away.

"Wanna toss" I said. Benny grinned.

"Yeah!" He said

We passed the ball back and forth for about 10 good minutes. I started to hear more voices and I looked at the entrance and saw 7 other faces. Correction 7 boy faces.

"Whos she" The fat one said. "I am Katherine Elizabeth Ruth, you can call me Kat" I smiled. "I meant what are you doing here" He shot at me. "She's gonna be our 9th player so now we got us a whole team Ham" Benny answered for me. "But she's a GIRL!" The nerdy one said. "Yes but she can kick some serious ass" Benny looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Show us then" The fat one said. I took my bat from the dugout and walked over to home plate. "Whos pitching" I smiled. Then a colored kid walked over to pitchers mound and the fat one walked over to the catchers spot a yelled "Plaayyy Baaallll!" Like we were playing a real game.

Then a fast curveball came and

CRACK!

The ball made contact with the bat and flew over the fence. I looked at the guys and there mouths made a O shape. Then the nerdy one said "Now we ain't gotta ball!"

"Its okay I brought mine" I said grinning. I looked at Benny and he smiled at me then I winked and he blushed.

Then the guys started saying stuff like

"Wow!"

"Shes got game!"

"Let her on the team!"

"Yeah-Yeah!"

"Bitchin!"

I laughed silently to myself. "If that's alright with you" I said turning my heel to the fat one.

"Eh, you alright!" He said

Then, the guys started woo-ing. Benny introduced me to everyone "That's Timmy and Tommy Timmons, Mike "Squints" Palledorous, Alan McClellan, we call him Yeah-Yeah, Bertram Grover Weeks, Kenny DeNunez and Hamilton Porter, We call him Ham."

"Hello team" I smiled


	3. Oh Nothing!

**Here is Chapter 3! I really enjoy writing this story so I hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot and its characters, only Kat and her family:)**

**I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>-Next Month-<p>

When we were done playing at the sandlot Benny asked me if he could walk me home and I reminded him that we live next to each other so he always has to walk me home even if he likes it or not.

"Sorry, I forgot" Benny said as I playfully punched his arm. That made him blush. "You look cute when you blush" I smiled.

Me and the sandlot gang started to walk home. So this is how it works: Once we were close to someone's house they would walk away from the gang and go into their house. Me, Ham, and Benny were the last three left. "Bye Ham" I said in a flirty voice while winking. "Good-bye my love" He joked. I heard Benny chuckle next to me.

I looked at the house across of Benny's house and saw a big U-HAUL truck in the driveway. "Hey, look a new kid" I said to Benny as a kid our age with perfectly combed hair walked outside of the pink house. He smiled and waved to us. I smiled and waved back and Benny just did a nod thing boys do. I nudged Benny with my elbow. "What?" He said in a annoyed girl voice. "Oh nothing" I smiled.

"Bye" He said as I gave him a hug. "Bye" I whispered in his ear. "What was that for" He smiled. "Oh nothing" I said.

-Next Day Behind Vincent's Drugstore-

"Listen. Ready? Check this out. I'wm whe wrewt wamwino." Ham said. 'What?" Everyone said. "I'wm whe wreat wamwino." He repeated. "What?" We all said again. "I'm the Great Bambino!" Ham shouted. "Oh!" Everyone yelled.

"Who's that?" some kid with Benny behind Ham said. "What did he say?" Kenny asked confused. "What, were you born in a barn, man?" Bertram said. "Yeah-Yeah, what planet are you from?" Yeah-Yeah said.

"You never heard of the Sultan of Swat?"

"The Titan of Terror?"

"The Colossus of Clout?"

"The Colossus of Clout!"

"The King of Crash, man." Benny said. "Oh, yeah, the Great Bambino. Of course. I thought you said, the Great Bambi.". "That wimpy deer?" Ham said confused. "HEY! Bambi is not wimpy!" I yelled at Ham. "Whateves" Ham said.

Then Benny introduced the kid who we call Smalls now to everyone. All the guys spit when Benny said there name but I just smiled at waved.

-At the Sandlot-

"Why did you bring him" I asked Benny. "Well Bertram Is moving soon so I thought he could be our 9th player" He smiled. "Hey, that sounds familiar!" I said. "Well it should because I said it to you last month!" He replied. "OH YEAH!" I smiled.

After all the guys argued with Benny for letting Smalls play, and when Benny told Smalls where to go, we finally got to play.

"Yeah-Yeah get two!" Benny yelled. Then he hit the ball the Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah to me, me to Bertram, Bertram to Ham. "Nice" Ham Yelled.

Then, Benny tried to get it to Small. Smalls miss it big time. Benny went over to Smalls and they talked for about 4 minutes. When Benny was done he walked past me. "Catch the damn ball" I mumbled under my breath. "What?" Benny said raising his left eyebrow. _So cute._ I looked at Benny with a strange look because I knew he heard what I said. Then, Benny hit the ball to Smalls again and HE CAUGHT IT!

_WOW! Smalls caught a ball! A BASEBALL!_

-After Baseball-

"See you later, Smalls." Benny said. "Bye." Smalls replied. "See you tomorrow. Benny, wait! Your glove!". "Keep it, man." Benny said. "Thanks!" Small

said excitedly. Then me and Benny started walking to our houses, but, Benny stopped. "Hey, Smalls." Benny shouted. "Yeah?" He said. "Um,

bring a T-shirt and jeans. Oh, um, you got a fireplace?" Benny replied. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, why?" Smalls asked confused. "Throw that hat in

there." I said for Benny "Oh, yeah. You know, it was the only one I had." Smalls said "Not anymore. Wear my old hat." Smalls Smiled.

"Thanks, Benny. Great!".

Me and Benny walked home. "Mom, guess what!" I heard Smalls yell. I turned to face Benny and I just stared at him. "What?" He Blushed. "Your so darn nice" I smiled back. Benny gave me a big hug.

_I Think I'm falling in love…with Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez. _


	4. A Fun Day Not!

**Authors Note: **Here is Chapter 4! Its my longest one, I promise I will make a bunch more longer ones. The story will kinda be like the movie. I was up at 2:00 am Writing this chapter! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Dean Winchesters Baby Girl for writing the first reveiw:) Plz reveiw and leave your ideas for the story!

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own the Sandlot and its characters:( I only own Kat:)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened to see my room full of sunrays. I got out of my bed and took a short shower. I took a pair of blue jean shorts and a baby blue t-shirt that says "I play baseball, deal with it!" and put then on quickly. Then, I pulled my grey sneakers on.<p>

I ate a small bowl of cereal. I got my baseball bat and glove, and left a note for my mom saying

_Ma_

_Im going to sandlot. I'll be back_

_in time for dinner._

_-Kat_

Then, I ran out the door. I ran all the way to sandlot and saw that I was the first one there.

_Its so dang hot out here!_

I grabbed my ball and threw it in the air and hit it. It went over the fence. Oh well, Yeah-Yeah and Squints went to get another one. I walked over to the dugout and waited for everyone to get there. Finally people started showing up. And again Benny brought Smalls._Great!_

Then FINALLY Yeah-Yeah and squints showed up.

"Where you guys been? We've been waiting here forever already." Benny said to them. "Aw, Squints was pervin' a dish." Yeah-Yeah joked. That made me laugh. "Shut up. I wasn't." Squints lied. "Yeah, yeah, you were." Yeah-Yeah chucked. "Your tongue was hangin' out of your head, and you was swoonin'. Oh, Wendy Peffercorn, my darling lover girl." Yeah-Yeah said. "I said shut up! I've got a lot of things on my mind." Squints lied again.

"This pop isn't working, Benny. I'm baking like a toasted cheeser! It's so hot here!" Ham yelled. "It's 150 degrees out there. You can't play baseball." Squints said while grabbing a pop. "You have to call it for the day." Kenny said. "You gotta listen to them, Benny." Bertram said while taking another swing at his pop.

"Vote then. Anybody who wants to be... a "can't hack it" panty waist... who wears their mama's bra, raise your hand." Benny said. "Yeah, I can handle that." All the guys said except me, cause, I ain't wearing my mamas bra…I have my own. "Fine, fine, fine! Be like that. So what are we gonna do?" Benny agreed. All the guys started to laugh. "Scam pool honeys!" They shouted. I looked at Benny and Smalls all confused. "Pigs" I snorted.

I went to my house to get my purple bikini and some jean shorts. Once I was done changing I told my mom where I was going and that I was going to meet them there. When I got there we jumped in the pool. The guys started dunking each other and stuff but then they stopped. They were looking at the lifeguard. Then Squints got out of the pool giggling.

"What's wrong with him?" I said. "What's he doing?" Small said. "Three summers of this. I think he finally snapped." Kenny said. "I don't know. But that's the deep end, and Squints can't swim." Yeah-Yeah shouted.

Squints walked over to the diving bored and looked at Wendy and waved. He took off his glasses and jumped in. We all started screaming and we ran as fast as we could out of the pool. Wendy jumped in the water and pulled Squints up.

Everyone started yelling thing like

"Come on, Squints."

"Come on!"

"Squints!"

"Come on, Squints. Squints. Come on, Squints. Come on."

"Wake up. Come on, breathe, would you?"

"Come on, Squints! You can do it! Pull through, bud!"

Come on, man! Come on!"

"Yeah-yeah. He looks pretty crappy." Yeah-Yeah said. "Squints! Come on, man." Someone yelled. "Oh, God, he looks like a dead fish." Bertram said. Then, Squints opened his eye and smiled. "What?" We all mumbled. Right then Squints pulled Wendy in for a kiss when she was giving him mouth to mouth. Then, Wendy screamed like crazy and I don't blame her.

"Little pervert!" She yelled. "Oh, man, he's in deep shit." Timmy said. Wendy grabbed Squints and ran to the exit and we all followed. "And stay out!" She yelled. That day we all got banned from the pool. I should've been pissed but I was laughing to hard.

_Poor, sweet, Wendy._

"Oh, hey, here's your glasses." Ham said while handing his glasses to Squints. "Did you plan that?". "Of course I did. I been planning it for years." Squints said proudly.

-Walking Home-

Me and Benny walked home together alone. "Can you believe the stunt Squints pulled today?" Benny turned to me. "Oh, I know I feel so bad for Wendy!" I cried. "Bye Kitty Kat" Benny laughed. "You ever say that again, I will make sure you end up in a hospital by tomorrow morning!" I joked. He took a step away from me, I guess he didn't take it as a joke. "Im joking!" I laughed. "Oh" He blushed.

"Hey me and the guys are gonna have a campout tonight. Wanna come?" Benny asked me. "Sure it will be fun" I smiled. "See ya at 9:00" Benny said. "Bye", "Bye".

-CAMPOUT:)-

I walked up the ladder of the clubhouse and heard laughter. As I walked inside I heard Ham yell "Your killing me Smalls!". I chuckled to myself. I saw Benny in the corner laying on his sleeping bag. I laid mine next's to his. "Heyyy" I said as I sat down. "Hi" Benny smiled.

"Shh! Shh! Quiet! Are you trying to wake it up? It just went to bed." Squints said with a flashlight up to his face. "What just went to bed?" Smalls yelled. "Shh!" All the guys yelled. "The Beast." The whispered. "Oh, yeah!" He yelled "Shh!" The guys yelled again. "Now quiet! The legend of The Beast goes back a long time..." Squints started.

"What the hell is the beast" I whispered in Benny's ear. "It's the thing behind the fence" Benny whispered back. "Oh" I said back.

When Squints finished the story Smalls spoke. "No. None of that's true. You guys are just making this up to scare me." . "Oh, yeah? Stick your head out that window... and look down." Squints said. So me and Smalls got up and looked out the window. We saw a weird creature run from one sid to another.

"Aah!" I screamed and ran back to my sleeping bag and jumped on it. "WHAT IS THAT!" I screamed. All the guys groaned. "Weren't you listening!" Kenny said. "Yeah-Yeah! We just told you!" Yeah-Yeah said. "I mean what breed is that dog! It looks like a deformed gorilla on steroids!" I cried. "Kat, calm down. We already told you what we know." Benny said. "I'll calm down when you answer my damn question!" I yelled. "JUST GO TO BED!" Timmy shouted. "Go to bed!" Tommy repeated.

"Fine" I mumbled as I closed my eyes. Then everything went black. I was asleep of course!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you Enjoyed this chapter as much as I did:)<strong>


	5. Authors Note!

**Sorry I havent updated in a while...I was sick and I had a bunch of volleyball..UGH! I will start to update more now:) **

**Plz reveiw and leave your ideas:) I really need them!**

**Have a nice Day:)**

**Good Bye:)**


	6. Truth or Dare?

**Im so sorry I havent updated in a while! This one is the longest by far so I hope it makes up for it:) PLZ LEAVE A REVEIW GIVING ME YOUR IDEAS! I'M GETTING WRITERS BLOCK! BUT I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sandlot or its characters:( I only own Kat and her Family:)**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>My eyes opened to see the clubhouse with all the guys sleeping with their mouths wide open. Then I turned over and saw Benny next to me.<p>

_He looks so cute when he sleeps._

Want am I thinking! He is just a friend, a very good. But, I really did wish it was more. He is just so sweet, kind, funny, athletic, handsome. The thing was all the girls in our school thought he was a dream, so I have no chance. "Hey, Benny wake up" I said taping his shoulder. He started to mumbled and I couldn't make out what he was saying. "I'm bored" I whispered. "You are" He said opening his eyes. "Ummm" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Baseball?" I grinned and he did too. "Sure, But where are you gonna change" Benny asked. "Where are you?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Home" He smiled. "Me too" I smiled back and he blushed.

So me and Benny got our stuff and went down the pole. "Wanna race" Benny asked. "Nah, you'll win" I argued. "Come on!" He insisted. "Fine" I said as I started to run as fast as I could go. Well it didn't work Benny still bet me. "You run like a jet" I teased in between breaths and he just smiled. We went to are own houses.

When I got to my room I looked out my window and saw Benny's room. Then, Benny walked in the room without a shirt on. All I can say is that baseball does him some good…and he is HOT! Benny looked up and saw me staring at him and my face turn bright red. I waved to him and he waved back. Then his mom walked in and I closed my curtains really fast. I grabbed some jean shorts a white t-shirt and one of Benny's jerseys. Next I put my hair in a long wavy ponytail.

I ran outside to meet Benny. "Nice shirt, it looks familiar" He said pointing to Rodriguez on the back. We raced back to the sandlot and of coarse he won. We saw that Yeah-Yeah and Smalls were awake already. We all started to throw the baseball around. One by one the guys started to join in. Finally everyone was awake and we started the game.

When we all got tired we sat in the dugout. "Wanna play truth or dare" Ham said looking at me. Everyone said sure before I could say no. "I'll go first" Ham said. "Yeah-Yeah truth or dare" Ham asked. "Dare" Yeah-Yeah answered. "I dare you to lick the dirt" Everyone laughed. But Yeah-Yeah did what he was told. Then Yeah-Yeah dared Benny to run around the bases 10 times. "10!" Benny asked and Yeah-Yeah nodded. "Okay" He said. Benny ran around the bases 10 times and came back all sweaty and out of breath. "Okay, Kat trth or dare" Benny asked me. I thought about it for a while. "Truth" I finally said. "Okay, ummmm, have you ever kissed anyone." Benny said. "Not counting my mom, no I haven't." I smiled and so did everyone else.

"OH NO!" Squints yelled. We all looked where he was looking. Nine other boys were on their rich kid bikes riding into Sandlot. Benny grabbed his bat and held it close to him. All the guys started walking over to them. Benny stood in front of me and I kept trying to move but he pushed me back every time.

"It's easy when you play with a bunch of rejects and a fat kid, Rodriguez." The one in the front said. Shut your mouth, Phillips." Benny yelled. "What'd you say, crap face?" Ham yelled too. "I said you shouldn't even be allowed to touch a baseball." Phillips said. "Except for Rodriguez, you're all an insult to the game.". "Come on! We'll take you on right here, right now!" Ham yelled. "You ain't good enough to lick the dirt off our cleats". "Watch it, jerk." Ham said. "Shut up, idiot!" Phillips yelled.

They started yelling things like

"Moron!"

"Scab eater!"

"Butt sniffer!"

"Pus licker!"

"Fart smeller!"

"You eat dog crap for breakfast, geek."

"You mix your Wheaties with your mama's toe jam!"

"Yeah!" All the guys yelled.

"You bob for apples in the toilet and you like it." Phillips said. "You play ball like a girl!" Ham said and everyone looked at me, and I mean everyone. Ham gave me a sorry look. "What did you say?" Phillips cried. "You heard me!" Ham yelled. "Tomorrow, Noon, At our field. Be there, buffalo-butt breath!". "Count on it, pee-drinking crap face!" Ham yelled back.

"I don't think we meet yet, the name is Phillips" Phillips said to me. I saw Benny close his fist. "Is that name suppose to mean anything to me" I said while rolling my eyes. "Well you a bitch aren't you Kat" Phillips grinned. "How do you know my name" I said. "I know every hot girls name" He said. "God I feel bad for your dad" I snorted. "At least I have one" He devilish grinned. How dare he talk to me that way. Then all the snotty rich kids left.

I got all choked up. I felt like crying, but not here. I turned around to leave. "Kat! Wait" Benny yelled. "Leave me alone" I cried out with tears pouring out of my eyes. "Come on! Be a man!" He yelled. Then I stopped, I turned my heel and exposed my tear stain face. "Be a man. Be A Man!" I angrily yelled. "Oh my god. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Benny gasped. "What! Am I just another boy to you!" I Yelled with tears running down my red cheeks. I turned back around running as fast as I could. That's it, Benny didn't want to be more then friends. He just thought of me as one of the guys.

I ran all the way to my room. I jumped on my bed. I felt hurt and heartbroken. My mom walked into the room and sat on the bed. I sat up and looked at her then I hugged her and I let all the tears out. "Sometimes it good to cry. Now is one of those sometimes" She said. I didn't have to tell my mom what was wrong, because she knew.

15 minutes later my mom left. Nick came in and tried to talk to me. I don't know what I'm more mad at, Benny saying that to me, Phillips, or that Benny didn't chase after me.

I got up and took a very long cold shower. I don't know why I have it cold it just feels good. I dried off and took off the towel on my head. I dried my hair and brushed it. It was only 7:30 now. I still put on my pajamas. I laded down on my bed and sighed.

*Tap Tap*

I looked at my window and saw Benny. I turned my back to him but I heard the window open. I turned back over and saw Benny standing in my room. "Why are you here" I said angrily. "Because I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean it at all!" He cried. "Then why did-" Benny cut me off and he put his arms around me and kissed me. It was enchanting. Our lips moved perfectly in sync, to a beat of a song that we never heard, but somehow remembered. Then I pulled away. "What the hell was that" I asked in complete shock. Benny was shocked too. He turned around and ran out.

-Next Day-

I woke up feeling great. I was going back to the sandlot today. I wanted to know what mine and Benny's future was together. I got dressed and left my ma a note. I was walking to the sandlot when I saw Phillips and his gang.

"Hey princess, where's your knights" He laughed. "Ha, you never give up do ya" I snorted. "Nope, so how about a kiss sweetie" Phillips said and grabbed my waist. Then I had a flash back of me and Benny. "Phillips, get off me, Now!" I cried. He just ignored me and leaned in but I leaned back trying to avoided him. "Hey what are you doing" Timmy said. "What you doing" Tommy repeated. Then I pulled away from Phillips and ran behind the sandlot gang. Phillips and them started to talk smack then we said something really harsh and we ran to the sandlot. We were all laughing and stuff. But then I noticed that Benny wasn't there.

Finally he showed up. "Benny man you should've been there, Phillips was trying to kiss Kat and-" Benny cut Ham off. "He was trying to kiss Kat" He said looking straight at me. "Yeah-Yeah but we saved he and we started talking smack with him" Yeah-Yeah said. Benny looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. "Looks like things cleared up between you too" Squints said. "Yeah-Yeah so is everything back to normal" Yeah-Yeah said. "No, Its better" I said still looking Benny in the eyes.

"Okay, so our game with Phillips is tomorrow so lets get to practicing." Benny said and everyone groaned.

Later when we were all sweaty and out of breath Benny suggested Truth or Dare. "I'll go first" Benny said. "Kat truth or dare" He said winking. "Dare" I said. "Okay, I dare you to pick truth" Benny said. Everyone looked confused. "Okay" I said. "Have you had your first kiss" He asked. "Man, you asked her that yesterday" Smalls said. "Yes" I smiled. Everyone but Benny mouths made a O shape. "What!" Squints yelled. "I had my first kiss last night" I said looking at Benny. Everyone's eyes followed mine. "Did you too, Kiss?" ham said shocked. We didn't answer him. "Damn" I heard someone say. "So you to are together?" Bertram asked. We both just shrugged.

Everyone was still just confused. I wasn't I was happy, and so was Benny. This is the beginning of a wonderful summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see that coming! Haha, well I hope you enjoyed it:) Plz reveiw:)<strong>


	7. Should've Said Yes

**Okay so I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy with volleyball and stuff. I'm going to be honest with you and say I'm not a big fan of this story. So i will write up to 10 chapters or more. I promise they are gonna be long ones:)**

**I hope you enjoy and dont forget to reveiw! Thanks for reading my story it means a lot to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sandlot, I only own Kat...sadly.**

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, were playing Phillips tomorrow, so bring you're A game" Benny told us. "No problem Benny man" Kenny said. Me and the guys (except Benny) started to leave to sandlot.<p>

"Kat! Wait!" Benny yelled behind me and I stopped, and turned my heel. "Huh?" I asked him. "Can I talk to you" Benny answered and all the guys stopped too and turned. "Alone" Benny looked at the guys. "Sure" I shrugged to looked casual, even though the inside of me is screaming _I love you Benny Rodriguez! _Me took my wrist and dragged me over to the dugout.

"What's up" I said. "What's up! We kissed last night and your acting like nothing happened!" Benny scowled. "Benny what do you want me to say?" I shot him a confused look. Benny looked at the ground speechless. "Benny, I like you, a lot. But I think we should just stay friends, at least for now" I answered. Benny looked me in the eyes, he looked hurt and confused, but mostly…heartbroken. "Whatever" He said and ran out of the sandlot, leaving me standing there. "I'm sorry" I closed my eyes and whispered like if he was still there.

I walked home alone that night. I felt horrible, I felt worst then horrible. When I got home I didn't even change, I just fell in my bed.

-Next Day-

I got dressed and put my hair in a high ponytail. I ate some breakfast and left my mom a note. Me and Ham walked to sandlot together. He didn't ask anything about me and Benny. We were the last ones to get there. Benny was acting like nothing happened last night. _Good. _We started to practice then Benny told us it was time to go the tigers field.

"Look who showed up, boys." Phillips teased when he saw us. "Shut up Phillips, we just came to kick your ass!" I yelled. And with that the game started. The tigers got to bat first. Strike 1, 2, 3. Again, and again. OUR TURN! Ham was first, Bertram, Kenny, Squints, Smalls, Yeah-Yeah, Tommy, Timmy, Me, and Benny. The bases were full when Benny hit a homer so that pretty much won us the game. "Nice hit" I smiled to Benny who didnt smile back. "Yeah, I know." He said.

"Hey Kat, we gonna go to the carnival tonight. Wanna come?" Smalls asked me. "Yeah-Yeah, it will be fun!" Yeah-Yeah said. I nodded and they told me what time to meet them and where. I went to my house after that.

I took a long shower. Dried off me and my hair, Curled my hair. Put black jeans on and a purple tank-top. I slipped my purple flip-flops on and told my ma where I was going. Then, I went to meet the guys.

"Heyyy" I said when I saw the guys. They looked at me with opened mouths, "Hi" They all said back besides Benny. I wouldn't blame the way he is acting, I broke his heart and now I have to pay the prices. Then a girl walked up to us and smiled at Benny, he smiled back. Then he stood up and kissed her. Me and all the guys looked shocked. My stomach dropped, my heart stopped, and my eyes were watering. "Uh, I forgot...um…bye" I barely managed to say and turned around and ran all the way home, crying.

So this is this is the prices I have to pay. They suck.

I ran to my room and jumped on the bed. I covered my face with pillows and cried my heart out. I said we should stay friend, but I didn't really mean it like that. I thought we would just fall back in love at the carnival. My mom walked in to ask what was wrong. "Jesus Kat, its your second night of crying. Tell me whats bothering you sweetie" She said. Then I told her the whole story. She didn't know what to say. "Honey, you broke his heart, I think he is just trying to break yours" My mom said. "What kind of advice is that" I said raising my eyebrow. "Its not advice, It's the truth" She said. My heart snapped. "Leave…just..go" I said and closed my eyes. "Honey" I heard her say. "Mom" I opened my eyes "Go" I pointed to the door. She got up and walked out.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't even breath or think. Probably because of the lost of breathing, but that's not the point. The point is I was stupid for saying no. I should've said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it more then I did:) Bye and pretty please leave a reveiw <strong>

**P.s. Reveiws help me update faster:)**


	8. Confessions

**Here is chapter 7. I just want to thank eveyone who is reading my story, it really means a lot to me:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sandlot or its characters. I only own Kat, her mom, and her brother. And one more person but I cant tell you that now...it will ruin the surprise:)**

**I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Benny's POV<strong>

-The day before the carnival-

"What's up" Kat said. "What's up! We kissed last night and your acting like nothing happened!" I scowled. "Benny what do you want me to say?" She shot me a confused look. I looked at the ground speechless. Then I heard the worst thing in my life. "Benny, I like you, a lot. But I think we should just stay friends, at least for now" She said. I looked me in the eyes, I felt looked hurt and confused, but mostly…heartbroken. "Whatever" I said and ran out of the sandlot, leaving her standing there alone.

God, I felt horrible. I'm going to make her pay.

I ran all the way to this one girls house who happened to have a huge crush on me. I rang the doorbell and she answered. Before she could say anything I grabbed her and kissed her. Surprisingly she pulled away. "Benny! I have a boy-" Missy started but Phillips finished. "Boyfriend" He walked out of the front door and gave me a devilish grin. I didn't know what I was doing, I really didn't I was just so angry.

Then Phillips said bye to Missy and went home. "Okay, so tell me the girls name" Missy smiled. "What…how did you?" I asked. "I'm a girl silly" She laughed. Then I told her everything, from when I first met Kat, to when she broke my heart. Missy just stood there thinking. "Okay, so you want to make her jealous" I nodded. "Then say hello to you fake girlfriend" Missy smiled. I smiled back.

-Next Day-

After our game with Phillips, Smalls and Yeah-Yeah invited Kat to the carnival. She said yes.

We all met up at the carnival. So before Kat got there I told them what was going on with me and Kat. Then, she showed up looking stunning. Missy walked up to me and I got up and kissed her. While I was kissing her I heard "Uh, I forgot...um…bye". We pulled away and missy looked around and smiled then she left.

"What…The…Hell?" Ham asked. I told them about me and Missy and how I was trying to get Kat jealous. They just stared at me like I was crazy. Then Squints said "You're a meany!". "Yeah-Yeah don't make a cry for you. That's just mean" Yeah-Yeah said. I stopped what I was doing. I realized what I was doing. I was breaking Kats heart. I was hurting her, I was messing up her life. I was being…Phillips. Oh shit. "Oh Shit!" I yelled out loud and ran, I ran home all the way home.

**Kat's POV**

I woke up hearing rain pounding on my window. I looked around my room and saw myself in the mirror. My hair all over the place, my eyes puffy, and dry tear stains on my face. I looked like a sick cat.

*Bam* *Bam*

I looked around my room again and my eyes stopped at my window. There he was. I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed my book "To Kill a Mockingbird" and threw it at my window. "Jesus Kat, open the window its raining out here!" He cried. I turned around, then I heard the rain getting louder and it sounded like it was in my room so I looked at the mirror in front of me and saw Benny behind me closing the window.

"Get...out" I said. "No, I need to apologize…again" He said. I turned around and was face to face with him. "Look, I don't care about your new girlfriend" I said. "She not my girlfriend" He said.

"What?"

"She pretended to go out with me to get you jealous, I was mad okay"

"No, not okay. I mean why do you want me to get jealous"

"Because I'm a stupid boy. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I thought if you saw me with her you would want me back. But I relieved what the hell I was doing and I wanted to come apologize for me being stupid, selfish, and a jerk. But mostly for hurting you. And your right…about being friends. Now I think we should stay friends too, just like you said" Benny said.

I didn't believe what I was hearing. "Okay, but you have to do one thing for me." I said.

"What? I'll do anything"

"Go apologize to my mom. I ruined her favorite shirt with my tears" I said. "You cried over me" He stopped himself from smiling and raised his right eyebrow. "What girl hasn't?" I said joking. He just smiled, but he stopped when he saw I didn't smile back. "Look, I don't fully forgive you but we are still friends" I said. "Good" He said back.

Then the pounding on my window stopped we both turned and looked at the window and I saw that the rain stopped.

"Wanna go to the sandlot now. Its 7:30, we have 30 minutes left" Benny said. I just nodded and told him to get out so I could change. "Cant I just stay" He joked while I pushed him out.

-At the Sandlot-

"So, did you tell the guys your stupid plan" I asked Benny. He just nodded. 'Ha, and what did they think" I questioned him again. "they thought I was a big meany" He answered. I started to laugh. "What the.." Someone behind me said. I turned around and saw the sandlot gang. They looked shocked. "Hi guys" I smiled. "Okay, since were all here lets play some baseball" Benny shouted. The guys started to look at each other then back at Benny. "Yeah!" The all shouted.

Finally, a day with no drama, nope never mine.

Benny was first to bat. CRACK. The ball flew in the air, I mean what was left of it. "I don't believe it." I said. "Bitchin" Kenny said. "Nah, it ain't." Benny replied. "Come on. Maybe two or three guys in history... ever busted the guts out of a ball." Squints said to Benny. "Must be an omen." Bertram said. "All's it means is that we can't play no more." Benny said upset. "It's only 12:00 and I just ruined the whole day for us." Benny argued. "No, you didn't. That's the most amazing thing I ever saw." Kenny said. "Anybody got any money?" Benny asked "No." We all said. "Then it ain't okay, 'cause now we can't play no more." Benny said. Yeah, we can." Smalls said and we all looked at him. "What, you got 98 extra cents lying around, Smalls?" Benny asked. "No, but I got a ball." He said. "Go get it!" We all shouted and he ran out of the sandlot.

We waited for him for about 5 minutes tops. "I got it, guys! I got it! I got the ball, guys! I got it. Right here, guys. I got the ball. I got it." Smalls repeted. "Shut up" I whispered and Yeah-Yeah looked at me and smiled. "Here, Benny. I got it." Smalls said again. "Bitchin'. Your ball, your ups. Here you go." Benny said and we all got into our spots. "All right. Come on. Kenny, here. Come on. Yeah, come on!" Benny chanted. "Come on, Smalls!" I yelled. "Hey, batter, batter, batter!" Some of the guys yelled. Then Kenny threw the ball and smalls hit it so hard it went over the fence.

Everyone started cheering and smalls started to run but he stopped at 2nd base. "Hey, uh, Smalls, third base is that way." I said. "Go to third." Bertram shouted. "Oh, no. Oh, no." Smalls said. "Yeah! Nice hit, Smalls. Nice hit. Yeah!" Benny cheered. "Oh, no." Smalls said. "It's outta here! Who's got the big bat now?" Benny said. "Smalls! Smalls! Smalls!" Everyone cheered. "Smalls? You forgot to turn. You go to third base!" Ham shouted. "Smalls.." I asked. "What the hell's he doing?" Ham asked. "Maybe the shock of his first homer was just too much for him." Bertram suggested. Yeah." Everyone said. "We got to get that ball back." Smalls said turning to us. "Oh, yeah, right." Everyone joked. "Hey, forget about it, man. Let's get another ball." Benny said.

"No, you don't understand!" Smalls yelled. "Sure, we do. You feel bad 'cause you belted a homer. Now we can't play no more." Benny saidNo, you don't understand! That wasn't my ball!" Small said. We all just stared at him. "What do you mean, that wasn't your ball?" Squints said. "It was my stepdad's. I stole it from his trophy room. It was a present or something. Somebody gave it to him. We gotta get it back. He's gonna kill me!" Smalls said. "Listen to me, Smalls. It's a matter of life and death. Where did your old man get that ball?" Squints asked. What? I don't know. Some lady gave it to him." Smalls said confused like the rest of us. "What? Some lady?" We all asked. "Yeah. She even signed her name on it. Some lady named... Ruth, Baby Ruth." Smalls said. "Babe Ruth?" We all shouted.

We all ran up to the fence and climbed to the top. I spotted the ball then saw and dog paw reach out of now where and grabbed it. We all screamed and jumped down from the fence. "You're dead as a doornail, Smalls." Tommy said. "You're dead as a doornail." Timmy repeated. "Smalls, you mean to tell me that you went home and swiped a ball... that was signed by Babe Ruth, you brought it here and actually played with it?" Tommy asked. "Actually played with it?" Timmy repeated. Yeah, but I was gonna bring it back." Smalls said. "But it was signed by Babe Ruth." I yelled. Yeah. You keep telling me that. Who is she?" Smalls asked.

My jaw dropped, my heart stopped. "What?" I said. "What?" Everyone repeated.

"The Sultan of Swat." Kenny said.

"The King of Crash." Bertram said.

"The Colossus of Clout." Tommy said.

"The Colossus of Clout." Timmy repeated.

"Babe Ruth!" We yelled.

"The Great Bambino!" Ham said.

Smalls stopped and realized who we were talking about. "Oh, my God! You mean that's the same guy?" Small grabbed his face. "Yes!" I yelled. "Smalls, Babe Ruth is the greatest baseball player that ever lived. say he was less than a god but more than a man. You know, like Hercules or something. That ball you just aced to The Beast is worth, well, more than your whole life." Benny said. Smalls fell to the ground and grabbed his stomach. "I don't feel so good." He said. "Uh-oh, fan him." I said. "Give him air, give him air." Ham said. "We have to get that ball back." Small said. "When does your old man get home from work?" Benny said. "He's gone on business. Out of town. But he could be back anytime." Smalls answered.

"All right. Find out when." Benny said to smalls. "And, guys, spread out and look for bottles and cash 'em in. We need 98 cents. We gotta buy us a ball." Benny said to me and the guys. "Yeah!" We all shouted and ran to look for bottles. Finally when we got enough we went to Vincent's Drugstore. We bought the ball and ran out of the store and stopped when we where all out side.

"Come on. Let's go!"

"Go, go, go, go!"

"Move, move!"

"Come on. Open it up!"

"Hurry up, hurry up!".

"Give me the ball." Benny said. "Give me something to write with." Benny said. "I got a pencil." Bertram said. "Give me a pen, not a pencil!" Benny yelled. "Sorry." Bertram said. "I got a pen." Yeah-Yeah said. Benny started to write Babe Ruth on the ball. "Baby Ruthie?" Ham asked. "It says, 'Babe Ruth' dummy." I joked. I don't know, Benny, man." Kenny "It doesn't matter what it looks like. His mom's never gonna know the difference. just buy us some time, you dorks." Benny said as he finished writing and gave the ball back to smalls. "Here, put that where the ball use to be" Benny said. "Okay, guys think of ways to get that ball back tonight. See ya tomorrow" Benny said to everyone and me and him started to walk home.

I looked at Benny then back at the ground, then back at Benny and then to the ground, I looked at him again and saw that he was looking at me. I started to blush and looked back at the ground. "Benny" I said. "Yeah" He answered. "Do you realize how much this means to Smalls" I said. "What? Helping him get the ball back?" He asked. "Yes, I mean your being a great leader and…" I stopped. "Yes" He said. "I don't know" I said. "Bye" He said to me and kissed my cheek and turned around and went to his house. I touched the spotted where he kissed me and smiled.

I closed my bedroom door behind me and changed my cloths. I hopped on my bed and closed my eyes.

I woke up coughing like crazy. I looked at the clock. 9:30. What I'm supposed to be going to the Sandlot and help get the ball back. Next to the clock was a note that said.

_Kat,_

_I came to get you so_

_We could go to the_

_Sandlot together_

_But when I tried _

_Waking you up you for-_

_Head felt hot so I thought_

_You would need the rest._

_-Benny_

I felt my forehead and it was burning. I stood up but it gave me a headache so I laid back down. My mom walked in with a bowl of soup. "Honey, do you feel alright" She asked. I coughed again, and shook my head. Let me take your temperature. My mom left the room and came back with a thermometer. She stuck it in my mouth and 20 seconds later so took it out and looked a it. It said 102 degrees. I rolled over on my stomach and said "Great". "Eat your soup and I'll come back and check on you." My mom said and walked out of my room.

Great, now I'm sick and have nothing to do. I grabbed my book and started to read. After I finished it I thought, no now I have nothing to do. I heard a knock at my door. "Come in" I said. Then a man walked into my room. "Dad" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah! I also own her dad...hehe. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Plz reveiw you ideas, what you like, what you dont like, anything. <strong>

**Have a nice day:)**

**Bye!**


	9. This Is The Time To Blush

**Sorry I havent uploaded soon. I truly am I've been really busy. And I aplogize, I know how it feels to wait so long. Haha, I hate authors like me:) **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sandlot or its Charactors:( I ownly own Kat, her mom and dad, and nick.**

**Please reveiw! Its really easy and it makes me update faster!**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**-Rachel**

* * *

><p>"Dad" I whispered. The man ran to me "Honey!" He said. "What are you doing here?" I asked when he hugged me. "Well, me and Lisa broke up and she took my money so now I'm broke and your mom said I could stay here until I get back on my feet!" He said. "That's great! I mean for the part when your stay with us…and you guys broke" I laughed.<p>

Okay, so my mom and dad got divorced when I was 5 and nick was 8. Their marriage wasn't a horrible one, its just my parents don't have anything in conmen. My parents stayed very close for me and nick.

2 years later my dad started dating a very big bitch named Lisa. Lisa was those very young girls who would do anything for money. Me, nick, and my mom hated her. I hated her the most because she would say thing like "I'm daddy's princess no" or "Daddy is spending his money on me, not you" or she would slap me when I would say stuff like "Whore!" except I've never said that because she would tell my dad and my dad would bet me.

"How do you feel" My dad said. "Better" I smiled. "Here, I'll go take my temperature" I said and went to my bathroom. I closed the bathroom door and put the thermometer under the sink and turned the cold water on. I waited until the temperature dropped. I looked at it and it said 70 degrees, so I blew hot air on it until it said 98 degrees. "Perfect" I smiled. I opened the bathroom door and said "98 degrees" and smiled. "Let me see" My dad said. I walked over to him and gave him the thermometer and he sighed. "Can I go to the Sandlot?" I asked. "Fine, but if you feel a little bad come straight home." He said and got out so I could change.

I ran as fast as I could to get to the sandlot. It was 5:30 so I have 30 minutes till I go home. I finally saw the entrance of the sandlot. When I got to it I heard "Fire, fire, fire!". I walked into the sandlot and saw The sandlot gang down by to fence, with their gloves on their hands and bending really low. I saw a ball fly up in the air on the other side of the fence. "I got it! I got it! I got it!" Benny yelled while running backwards. Then the beast's head appeared on the top of the fence. It opened its mouth and closed it when the ball was on his tongue.

"What the hell are they doing" I whispered to myself and ran over to the guys who were sitting on the ground now. "Ha, looks like the beast just out smarted you guys" I said while laughing. "This isn't funny, Kat" Squints said while pushing up his glasses. "Yeah it is. I mean come on were going to get the ball. Were the sandlot gang, we can do anything!" I said and smiled because I realized what I just said had rhymed. "Yeah, well not today we cant" Benny said while looking at the ground.

"Come on lets go home" Benny said and stood up wiping the dirt off his pants. "That it your just gonna go home. What happened to never giving up and trying you hardest and doing your best" I asked. "Great speech and all but I'm kinda hungry so…" Ham said leaving the Sandlot. I looked at the sandlot guys and watched them all go home one by one. Benny put his arm around me and said "Come on, lets go home" and we started to walk home.

"Benny" I said while kicking a rock on the street.

"Yeah" He said and realized his arm was still on me.

"Do ya think Smalls dad is gonna kick the shit out of him once he finds out, I mean his dad is kind of an asshole…" I asked.

Benny looked at the ground while thinking, then he looked at me. "Im…not quite sure…" he said confused.

"oh" I said kicking a different rock.

"Bye benny" I whispered and walked up my driveway. "Kat?" Benny said behind me. "Yes?" I said and turned around. "Don't beat yourself up about it, k. Smalls is a good kid, I'm sure he can take care of himself ya know" Benny said. I smiled, "Thanks Benny, you always know what to say".

I walked inside and saw my mom and dad laughing and drinking wine. I smiled to myself and snuck to my room. When I got to my room and closed the door I took my shirt off which made my ponytail fall out, and then I looked out my window into Benny's room and saw him looking at me. I looked down at my chest and saw that my bra was still on. I looked back at Benny who was blushing like crazy and I jumping on the bed disappearing from Benny's view.

I fell asleep after the I jumped on the bed.

I woke up hearing pounding on my window. I rolled off my bed and fell on the hard-wood floor and saw Benny standing outside my window. He looked speechless. I looked down and saw I was still just in my bra and shorts. "God Dammit!" I screamed. "KAT! Watch you mouth!" I heard my mother yell at me. Benny started to crack up at it. I gave him a look and flipped him off which made him laugh harder and he gave me a 'get dressed' look. So I got dressed and met Benny at the front door. "I had a dream last night." He said and ran off and started to get all of the rest of the Sandlot gang. I stood there confused as hell and ran to the sandlot because I didn't feel didn't feel going with him.

Later he showed up with everyone else but he was holding a shoe box. "Okay so tell what your dream was?" Ham said kind of mad. "Whats with you?" I asked Ham. "Well Benny here got me when I was eating breakfast! So now I have to play baseball with a empty stomach!" He yelled at me with his face turning red. I took a step back away from him. "Someone needs to feed him now." I said hiding behind Benny. Benny turned around looking at me with a 'really?' face. "What! I don't wanna die" I shrugged.

Benny knelt down opening his shoebox and taking out PF Flyers. "What the hell is he doing" Squints said. "I don't know but I don't think were gonna like it" Timmy said. "Yeah Yeah, truly" Yeah-Yeah said. "I'm getting the ball that's what I'm doing" Benny said. We all started to scream what. "Benny this was my fault you don't have to do it" Smalls said. "Yeah I do Smalls. I gotta do it" Benny said while walking to the fence.

"Benny, wait" I said and he turned around. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Try and come back in one piece, k?" I whispered in his ear as we pulled apart. "I promise" He smiled and jumped on the rotting truck. He looked back at all of us, and then jumped over the fence.

"Oh he dead" Ham said. We all looked at him like 'shut the hell up'. "What just trying to say positive things here" He shrugged. I just shooked my head and looked back at the fence and saw Benny jump back over it and fell on his back. "Benny!" I screamed and we all ran over to him. I was the first to get to him. He stood up and looked at me. He cupped my face and kissed me. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist and dropped the ball.

"Oooooo" I heard the guys say. Then I remember that they were watching so I pulled away. I was blushing like crazy, he was too then he made a worried face. "Oh shit!" Benny yelled and grabbed the ball and ran. "What, I'm not that bad of a kisser" I said staring at the guys. Then yeah-yeah turned me around and I saw the Beast in midair. "Oh shit indeed" I said and ran after Benny.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you expect that! I bet not:) Please reveiw leaving your thoughts:) Bye-Bye for now!<strong>


	10. Deal or no Deal?

**Heyy guys:) Finally done with this chapter! Ive been really busy with school and sports:/ Well here its is! **

**Dont forget to reveiw! Every time get a reveiw I work on a chapter sooooo... REVEIW:)**

**Also I have 1 left until the story ends...or maybe I could make a sequel:) So here are some ideas:) Please put your answer on a reveiw of send a messages. The deadline is in one week from today make sure you get your vote in by then:)**

**Idea 1 : Make Kat and Benny a couple and end the story next chapter.**

**Idea 2: Make Kat and Benny a couple and make a sequel with them as a couple**

**Idea 3: Dont make them a couple and end it next chapter as friends.**

**Idea 4: Dont make them a couple until the sequel:)**

**or Idea 5: Dont make them a couple and give Kat someone else in the story or you could make a charactor. **

**I hope you vote:)**

**P.S. If you pick Idea 5 and you wanna make the charactor then send me a message saying Name, Hair color, eye color, height, skin color, and personality:)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>We ran and ran until we finally saw Benny running down the street. "Sandlot! Go to the Sandlot!" Benny yelled when he saw us. We all saw the beast chasing him too. We all looked at each other and Squints said to take the short cut, so we did.<p>

I was running so hard I thought my heart would burst. Once we got to the sandlot we all hunched over trying to catch my breath.

"Anybody see him?" Smalls yelled. "No" I answered him "Wait there he is!". We all saw Benny run back to the fence and jump over it. On the other hand, the beast ran straight into the fence making the fence fall down. I screamed of horror I was so scared.

After all the dirt clear we finally saw the fence. Smalls ran over to it and tried to pick it up. "Guys help me, please! Help me! Benny help!" Smalls cried while trying to lift the fence. I jumped onto the other side and helped him we got it only 2 inches of the ground. Then, Benny joined in and the beast popped back up and ran over to Smalls. Benny jumped up and walked backwards and bumped into me. I saw the dog lick smalls face and laughed. "Hes just a big old sweetie!" I laughed. The beast started to bark at us the fallow it. He brought us to his dog house and started to dig up the dirt.

When he was finished there was at least 30 baseballs.

"Whoa" I said

"Dang" Kenny said

"Now we can play forever!" Benny cried.

"Hey should we return the dog" I asked. "Uh, I guess so" Smalls said. Benny took a hold of the dogs collar, and him and smalls started to walk up to the back porch. Benny turned around and mouthed to me "Come on", I mouthed back "nah". Smalls knocked on the door and a old man came out.

"Hello?" said. "This is bad. This is very bad" Squints said behind me. "Um, we… we… we brought your dog home" Smalls said. "Hercules? How'd he get out?" asked. "I'm telling you guys, we should've just turned it loose" Squints said. "Um, uh, well, uh…We, uh…What happened was, we hit a baseball into your yard. We tried to get it back" Smalls said. "So you're the ones that've been making all that racket" asked. – "Yes, sir" Benny said. "You get it?" He asked. "Um, y-yeah" Smalls said. "Well, that's the first time... that anybody ever got the best of old Hercules" said. "Why didn't you just knock on the door? I'd have gotten it for you" He said.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe you!" I yelled to squints and covered my face with my hands. "We got the ball back, didn't we?" Squints said. "We almost got killed!" Ham yelled. "Didn't we get the ball back" Squint said again. "Just shut up!" I said. "We got the ball back" Squints mumbled.

laughed at that. "Is that a girl?" He said. "Yeah, why…" I asked taking a step back. "Do you play baseball" He asked me. "Indeed I do, and I better then a bunch of these hooligans" I joked. That made laugh.

"Thanks for bringing him home. Come on in. talk about this baseball" said and let Smalls and Benny inside of his house.

We stood there for a couple of minutes. "Does everyone here have a nickname" I asked randomly. "Yeah-yeah" Yeah-Yeah said. "Except for Benny…and you" Ham said. "Lets call Benny…'The Jet' I suggested. All of the guys laughed at my suggestion. "What! It's either that of The Running Rodriguez!" I asked raising my left eyebrow. "Ya know I'm starting to like The Jet" Ham said and all the guys agreed. I smirked at them. "Good" I said.

**Benny's POV**

"Come on. in trouble, aren't you, son?" asked. "Yeah, well, uh, that was my stepdad's ball" Smalls said. "I took it without asking…" Smalls stopped. "and It was signed by Babe Ruth." Smalls continued and looked at the ground. "George signed this? George Herman Ruth?" said. "Yes sir" I said. sighed, "I take it back. You're not in trouble. You're dead where you stand".

got up from the couch he was sitting on and put his hands on the wall and started to walk until he made it to a bookcase full of baseball stuff. He opened it and pulled out a baseball. "Hold on. Here. I'll trade ya" said while handing the baseball. "That's nice of you, but that ball really is signed by Babe Ruth". "So's this one, with the rest of the '27 Yankees" said.

"Oh, man. Murderer's Row!" Benny said. "Lou Gehrig!" Benny yelled. "Babe Ruth!" Smalls yelled then paused. "But why would you trade? That one's all chewed up" Smalls asked. "I got a lot of good stuff. Look at that stuff" said looking at the bookcase full of baseball card, balls, bats, and a bunch of other things. smiled and said "Besides, you need it more than I do".

I went over and looked at the bookcase and saw a photo of and… I rubbed my eye…The BABE!. "You knew Babe Ruth?" I asked. "George? I sure did. And he knew me." smiled. "He was almost as great a hitter as I was. I would've broken his record, but…" He trailed off. "You went blind" Smalls said. frowned and nodded but then smiled. "I used to crowd the plate… so the strike zone almost disappeared. Pitchers hate that. The way I played 100% all the time was life. And I was good at it, real good. And then... one day, a high fast one, and pow, lights went out" He said. We stood there for a while but Smalls broke the silent. "I don't think we could take this ball" He said. "I'll tell you what. You guys come by once a week and talk baseball with me, we'll call it an even trade" said.

"Deal!" Smalls yelled before I could even look at him.


	11. Surprises, Details, and Secrets

**Im sorry i havent uploaded in a couple of months. I feel sooooo bad. I had like 50 volleyball tryouts, I had a lot of homework, and I hav a lot of drama at my school right now. Any ways for the people that review if you tell me you name and what you look like I could add you to my story, cause im going to need a lot of more charactors.**

**For the little poll i did for my story the one with the most vote is... NUMBER 1! Number 1 was :Make Benny and Kat a couple and make a season 2. NOW PLEASE READ! I AM MAKING A SEASON 2! THE NEXT STORY WILL BE CALLED LOVE,BASEBALL,AND HOMEWORK! PLEASE REMEMBER THAT AND PLEASE READ IT! I dont know when it will come out but it will very soon.**

**Thank you very much:)**

**Enjoy oh and this is the last chapter! The next season is called Love, Baseball, and Homework!**

**-Rachel**

* * *

><p>Every week we would come a visit just has we said we would, well just as Benny told us to do. We didn't just talk about baseball we talked about everything! Sometime Smalls, Benny and I would go twice a week when we were done with chores earlier then everyone else.<p>

As for Benny and I well lets just say we both aren't single, if you know what I mean. The guys always ask about us we just tell then were happy or we just change the subject.

Well school starts tomorrow so we try and fit as much as baseball in as we can.

*Beep Beep Beep*

I slowly opened my right eye and the light slithered into my eye and I quickly shut it. "Hey! I know your awake I just saw you open your eyes!" I heard someone say has my covers were quickly thrown off my body. Cold August chills flowed throw my body. I opened both eyes all the way and saw Benny standing in front of me holding my covers smiling.

"HEY!" I yelled and smiled. "Just because were dating doesn't mean I have to be all 'Oh I love you! Tell me how much you love love me while I hold you in my arms!'" Benny joked dropping the sheet. I playfully tackled him and we both fell to the floor. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"What?" Benny said tipped his head. I smiled even wider, "You said we are dating". He looked at me funny then he started to smile. He finally understood that was the first time anyone ever said we were dating.

He quickly kissed me and stood up and walked out of the room. "Get dressed were going to the sandlot!" He yelled over his shoulder. I laid there on the ground we my elbow propping me up. I dropped my elbow and my head fell softly on the ground. I smiled before I got up and changed into one of Benny's shirts and some of my shorts.

I ran out of my front door and ran straight into Benny. "Oops!" I said as I caught him before he fell to the ground. "I thought you ditched me" I said we a stupid smile on my face feeling like a total goofus. Benny smiled and then whispered "Your cute" into my ear and started to lean in to kiss me. I started to giggle and then I ran to the Sandlot. "If you wanna kiss me your gonna have to catch me" I screamed over my shoulder.

Well, I really shouldn't of said that because everyone knows he's the fastest in the town. As I ran toward Sandlot I could hear Benny's feet pounding against the cement.

As I approached the Sandlot entrance I could hear the other boys laughing. I ran into the Sandlot before Benny could catch me. As I fell to my knees I yelled "Get em". After my command Hercules tackled Benny to the ground and attacked him with kisses. All the guys laughed at Benny on th ground being attacked with kisses. "Good boy!" I cheered and Hercules came running toward me. I put my hands out and he stopped right in front of me and sat down.

"You should get a dog" I heard Smalls say. I looked up at him, "Really" I said in between breaths. "Yeah Yeah, and teach it to play baseball…that would be bitchin" Yeah-Yeah said. I laughed at that, "my birthday is coming up, I'll ask my mom" I smiled. All the guys cheered and then Benny walked over to me and helped me up.

"Can I have that kiss now" Benny winked. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. All the guys went 'Oooo'. "Hey Kat, my how bout me" Ham blushed. I winked and said "Not in front of him" motioning to benny. All the guys laughed.

"Okay lets get started!" Benny yelled. Everyone cheered when they ran to their spots.

After 4 hours of playing we all decided to go eat at the Diner. We all walked to the diner talking about random things. The guys were telling me people I should stay clear from at school.

-Diner-

Finally we arrived at the diner. When we walked into the diner their wasn't many people there just a old couple and a girl are age sitting by herself. She looked really familiar. We sat in a booth in the back corner, so I couldn't see the girl's face. She looked so familiar.

The waitress came over and took our order, we all got cokes. She smiled and went to et our cokes. I keep looking at the girls sitting at the bar. _How __do __I __know __her,__if __only __I __could __see __her __face. _I wasn't listening to what the boys were saying so I just kept taking glances at her.

When the waitress came and gave us I cokes the girl got up from her seat. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, tall, and skinny blue jeans and a black jacket on. She was tan and had a lot of freckles. I still couldn't really see her face because she a Yankees hat on. She looked at us and started walking toward us so I covered my face.

"Umm Hi do you know who the Sandlot gang is or where they are…" I heard a really familiar voice say but I kept my face covered. "…Because my bestfriend is on the team and I came to.." I cut her off by uncovering my face. When we both saw each other we jumped up and screamed.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. "Jade! What are you doing here!" I said jumping up and down. "I came to visit for about…" Jade stopped and looked at her watch "another…eight months!" She screamed and we hugged each other and jumped up and down.

"OMG! I cant Believe your here!" Ham yelled to Yeah-Yeah. "Yeah Yeah, I'm staying for 6 years!" Yeah-Yeah said in a girly voice. All the guys laughed. Jade and I even joined them.

"Guys this is Jade. Jade this is Timmy and Tommy Timmons, Mike "Squints" Palledorous, Alan McClellan, we call him Yeah-Yeah, Bertram Grover Weeks, Kenny DeNunez and Hamilton Porter, We call him Ham." I said super excited. "Jade is and has been my best friend since diapers." I said so everyone knew why we were so happy.

"Hey jade!" All the guys said. Jade just blushed. "So who's this cutie" Jade said sitting next to Benny. "Benny, but you can call me 'your best friend, Kat's, boyfriend you would really be happy if you would stop calling me cutie' " Benny said smiling. Jade looked at Benny, then me, Benny, me, then Benny. "Thanks but I'll stick to Benny" Jade said confused.

"Okay…Hey Jade where are you staying?" I asked. "Your house!" She smiled. "Seriously!" I said excited. "Wait aren't your parents gonna miss you?" I asked. "Do they ever! Their taking ANOTHER honeymoon" She said upset. "Oh well do you wanna go unpack?" I asked. "Yeah sure!" She said and I kissed Benny goodbye and we walked to my house. Correction, our house!

-Kat's house-

"So how long have you and Benny been together?" Jade asked. "About 2 weeks" I said opening one of Jay's gymnastic boxes and placing the trophies on the shelves.

"So you made a baseball team already?" Jay asked me. "Yeah, okay Jay you need to tell me whats going on with your parents. "Kay, its nothing they just don't want anything to do with me." Jade said. "Jade Jasper Jackson! Don't you ever say they don't want anything to do with you! They love just as much as you love them!" I said in a very serious voice. "Katherine Elizabeth Ruth! I don't love them! So therefore they cant love me!" Jade said almost crying.

"Im sorry" I said giving Jay a hug. "Hey, we have the first day of school tomorrow so we don't want you to have puffy eyes, K?" I said laughing. Jay stopped crying and started to laugh too. "K kay!" She said laughing cause she just rhymed. "Goodnight" I said walking out of her room. "bye" I faintly heard behind the door.

First day of school tomorrow. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And dont forget to check out Love, Baseball, and Homework! Plzzzzzz leave a review with you ideas, charactors, and just comments on my story!<strong>

**-Rachel**


End file.
